Fate in a Bottle
by waitingformyescape
Summary: Bella had her first and only kiss during a game of spin-the-bottle years ago on a summer trip to Forks, and there was a shocking connection. Now she's moving there, and hoping she can find him again. Problem is, she can't remember a single thing about him
1. Prologue

**This is just a cute little story that I had a random idea for. Fluffy, sweet, no angst (total opposite of A Life Worth Living lol). Obviously, all human.**

**.:Prologue – 7 years ago:.**

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll have fun. Lots of other kids will be there, they're all really nice."

Charlie and I were in his police cruiser, driving down to La Push. Apparently, all the Forks kids were having a party down at First Beach, so Charlie was taking me. He thought it would be good for me to have "friends" there.

Well, at least it wasn't fishing. Again.

When we got to First Beach, Charlie dropped me off and told me to "have fun," before heading down to Billy Black's place. A bunch of kids about my age were sitting around a blue-green fire (which I later learned was from the salt in the driftwood) and chatting loudly.

I approached the group slowly, nervous about having to actually socialize. I sat down next to a short girl with long, curly black hair. She immediately turned to me and started talking.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. Who're you?" Well, that was blunt.

"Bella Swan," I answered quietly.

"Oh, is your dad Chief Swan?" I nodded. She went on asking questions about me, like where I lived and how long I was staying in Forks. I answered simply, wondering why she was so interested.

"Hey, let's play spin the bottle!" a random blond bow shouted. Everyone loudly agreed. We moved the circle over to a flat part of the beach and squished in a bit. I only followed because Jessica dragged me along. They put a bottle on a big plate so that it would actually spin, and placed it on top of the sand, making sure it was flat.

Everyone sat down and Mike, the blond boy, got the first spin.

I kept my head down as they went around the circle, and hoped that it didn't land on me. But when they got nearly halfway through…

"Bella!"

My head snapped up and I looked at the bottle; sure enough, it was pointed right at me.

"Who?" I whispered to Jessica.

She giggled and answered, but I didn't hear her, because I finally saw him.

A boy almost directly across from me was getting up. He was pale, and his bronze hair glinted in the light of the nearby fire. He was quite a bit taller than me, and maybe a bit older, too. I'd noticed him before, hanging around quietly at the edge of things by himself.

"Stand up," Jessica hissed at me. I did.

Time seemed to slow down as he walked, until he finally reached me. I looked up to see that he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes. He slowly leaned down and gently, very gently, touched his lips to mine for just the briefest second.

I shock flew through my lips when he kissed me. It was nothing like an electric shock, or anything else I'd ever experienced; no, it was very different, and much stronger, thought certainly not unpleasant. We both pulled back an inch at the same instant. From the look on his face, he felt the same exact shock that I had.

We stood there, just gazing into each others' eyes, for what felt like an eternity, yet only a few mere seconds. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move.

"Hey!" someone called impatiently. "Either kiss her again or sit down so we can get on with it!"

He snapped out of it and whipped his head around to whoever had spoken. Then he stared intensely into my eyes again before turning to leave. Jess tugged on my arm and I sat back down.

Throughout the rest of the game, we just stared across the circle at each other, never breaking eye contact. Until my dad eventually picked me up. I flew back to Phoenix the very next day.

* * *

**You like? I do. It gets better. This is just setting it up.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**.:Chapter I – Present day:.**

Ugh.

I banged my head against the headboard. I had to stop thinking about that, about him. I should've given up on it years ago. I couldn't remember a single thing about him – his name, his hair, his eyes, nothing. I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I hadn't seen him since the summer of my fourth grade year, when I was ten years old. Now I was seventeen, and still had never kissed another boy.

I was moving to Forks to live with Charlie for the rest of my high school career – about a year and a half – and, thought I hadn't seen the boy during my summer visits, I couldn't help but hope I might find him now.

And I fell asleep, dreaming, yet again, about him.

…

The next day was my first day at Forks High, the tiniest school in the history of the world. There were more kids in my class back home than in the entire school here; my school in Phoenix probably had more people than the town of Forks.

I drove to school in my new truck—well, actually, it was old, a '53 Chevy pickup, a rusty red color. Charlie had bought it for me as a "homecoming" gift; I was just glad I didn't have to hitch a ride in the cruiser.

The school looked nothing like a school, but the sign said it was, so I found a spot to park in. The parking lot was nearly full, so I figured I was late; acceptable on your first day, right?

I picked up my schedule from the front office—the woman knew who I was right away, because I was an unfamiliar face.

I was stared at throughout the day. All through class, even when I sat in the back. A number of people—mostly boys, actually—introduced themselves to me, asked me how I liked Forks, et cetera. I had a map of the school and found my classes very easily, but each time, a guy would insist on walking me to class. Like I couldn't go anywhere on my own. It was kind of awkward… and very annoying. Oh, what I wouldn't give for the anonymity I was blessed with in Phoenix; I was not used to attention, and I didn't like it.

At lunch, the girl who sat next to me in Spanish—Jessica something, I think I'd met her before—pulled me along through the lunch line, talking all the while. She filled me in on who liked who, who's dating who, who just had a major breakup, who got some chick preggers last year, who was on drugs, who was a creeper or a perv, all the typical high school gossip. I didn't really care, and I took it all with a grain of salt, but filed it away in my head, just in case. I was quite surprised to learn that the drama of this small-town school was just the same as it was in Phoenix, just on a smaller scale and without most of the crime.

I sat with Jessica and her clique. There were five boys—Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, and Mike Newton, who had each introduced themselves to me earlier, and two others, Austin Marks and Ben Cheney. There were only three girls—Angela Weber, who seemed nice, Lauren Mallory, who glared at me, probably because I'd taken attention away from her (I would give it back if I could), and Jessica, who seemed overly eager to be the first to know me.

According to what I'd heard from Jessica, Lauren and Tyler had dated last year, Austin liked Lauren, Angela was crushing on Ben, who was completely oblivious, and Jess herself liked Mike. Lauren was the Queen Bee, and would be the head cheerleader next year. Eric was the super-techie of the school and ran the school newspaper, which Angela and Ben worked on. Tyler was the class clown and on the basketball team. Austin was a football player and did the morning announcements. Mike was on the football team, and would most likely be captain next year. Jess was a cheerleader, on the student council, and pretty much ran all of the school spirit-related functions. And somehow I was able to remember all of this.

Then I noticed a group of five kids at one of the corner tables. They weren't as loud as any other clique in the cafeteria. They were all very good-looking, and wore simple clothes that were subtly high-class. Well, except the small, pixie-like girl, who was quite obviously the most fashionable person in this itty-bitty town.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica. She followed my gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, them," she said, making it painstakingly clear that she didn't like them. "That's the Cullens. Well, not all of them. But they spend all their time together. The huge one, that's Emmett McCarty. He's a senior, and the captain of the football team. The beautiful blonde is Rosalie Hale, also a senior, and she's the head cheerleader. She and Emmett are together—I know, really cliché, but they're perfect together. They do sometimes have a bit of a… PDA problem, though. The tall, silent-looking blond guy is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. He's a writer, sometimes for the school paper.

"The gorgeous bronze-haired boy and the short girl with the spiky black hair are the actual Cullens, Edward and Alice. They're both juniors. Edward is the son of the doctor at the hospital, Carlisle, and his wife Esme, and neither looks old enough to have a teenage child. Alice is his cousin; her parents died when she was little so she lives with the doctor, her mother's brother, and they adopted her. But Edward and Alice consider themselves brother and sister. Alice is a photographer, for the yearbook and the school paper and some of her own stuff. Problem is, she's so tiny, she can just sneak up on you and you don't even know until the click. She's with Jasper; they're total opposites, but they're so adorable. Edward's a musician—sometimes if you go by the music room you can hear him on the piano—and an artist, like a sketch artist and paintings and all. He's the only single one of them, and he could totally get any girl he wants, but he doesn't date, so I suggest you don't waste your time." She rolled her eyes.

_Sour grapes, much?_

"Huh. Okay," I said, then returned my attention to the conversation at the table. Apparently, there was a game this weekend. Everyone tried to persuade me to come, but I really didn't want to; I was not a fan of crowds. Eventually, though, I gave in, just to make them shut up.

Jess nudged me in the side. "Hey, Bella," she whispered, "I think Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I snapped my head in his direction; he was, indeed, staring at me. But then, the look on his face changed from curious to frustrated.

Now that I actually looked at him, I realized that he _was_ absolutely gorgeous. His unusually-colored hair was messy, but it looked good on him. His features were perfect, his skin a bit pale. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but they were intense. A deep crease formed on his forehead as he frowned. He looked very familiar…

The small girl, Alice, gave Edward a quizzical look, probably wondering what he was staring at. She moved over and put her head next to his, following his gaze. When she saw me, her eyes lit up. "Hi," she mouthed, smiling hugely and giving me a little wave. I waved back and tilted my head to the side, wondering what was up with her.

The bell rang then, so my attention was taken by Mike, who approached me immediately. I tried to refuse his offer to walk me to my next class, Biology, but—miracle of miracles—he was in the same class. Yippee. He talked my ear off until we reached the classroom, which, thank god, was not too far away. He went to his seat and I approached the teacher. He signed my paper, directing me to the only open seat, in the back of the room. I situated myself and looked up to see who my new lab partner was.

Beside me, staring straight ahead, was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Hi," I said, deciding to be brave.

He turned to me and flashed a brilliant crooked smile. Oh. My god. He was even more beautiful up close. And his eyes! His eyes were emeralds, the exact same shade as my favorite gemstone, which was weird, but mesmerizing.

"Hello," he said. His voice was a rich velvet, and I thought I was going to faint. "I suppose you're Bella Swan?" I nodded. "I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand, and I snapped out of my trance to shake it.

"Finally?" He chuckled.

"Yes, finally. Everyone has been talking about you all day."

I flushed pink and grimaced. "Seriously?" Edward smirked.

"Well, yeah. What did you expect, moving into a town this small. We haven't had anyone new here since the Hales three years ago, and McCarty the year before them. Besides, a pretty girl like you would make people talk anywhere."

My face went beet red and I turned back to Mr. Banner's lecture, not sure how to respond; I wasn't used to anyone—especially a totally gorgeous boy—paying any attention to me, much less calling me _pretty_. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's face fall; he looked confused, and almost hurt.

The lecture was on cell mitosis, which I'd studied long ago, but I took very careful notes. I told myself it was to refresh my memory, but I knew it was to keep my attention off the boy beside me.

At the end of class, Mr. Banner passed out a paper. It was instructions for a lab and a series of questions. We had to do a formal lab write-up. Easy; I'd already done this lab, out of the same exact book, too.

"The write-up will be due next Tuesday. You have a week to work on it, so no exceptions. We will be doing the lab tomorrow, and you'll have to get together outside of class to finish the work." Crap. We had to work with our partners. I was used to doing everything but the actual lab on my own.

When the bell rang, I was out before Edward could say anything, if he'd even wanted to. I was escorted to my next and final class, Gym, by Mike, who was, yet again, in the same class. He was starting to remind me of a golden retriever puppy. I could practically see the little wagging tail, and I giggled at the vision.

"What?" he asked, but I just shook my head.

Thankfully, the coach let me sit out for the day, though I'd have to participate tomorrow. I really shouldn't be allowed to do Gym at all. I would probably make a lot of enemies in that class, by falling on them or hitting them or something. I was coordination challenged.

After school, I did my homework and made dinner for Charlie and myself; I'd learned last night that he couldn't cook to save his life. I fleetingly wondered how he'd survived seventeen years on his own.

Charlie asked me how my day was, along with other generic first-day-of-school questions. I mostly shrugged and answered kind of vaguely. There was nothing exciting, anyway.

After dinner, Charlie watched some ball game on TV while I did the dishes. I showered, and then read until I fell asleep.

And dreamt of him. The boy from seven years ago. His face was blurry, but I knew it was him. He was also getting just a little bit clearer than he had been in my previous dreams of him. I had to wonder why. Had I seen him today? No, that was impossible. I would've known. Right?

* * *

**So... You like? I felt like making the Cullens a little more like I think they might be if they were human, and making the others a little more... I don't know, not so boring. Sorry if it was too detailed for y'all, but this was just setting up the characters and everything. It gets better. Please review?**


End file.
